


Lost In Trees

by SadistiKitteh



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! Duel Monsters (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Amir has a bunch of little hobbies, Amir is YMalik, Arrestshipping - Freeform, Being Lost, Camping, Fishing, Hiking, Lions, M/M, Mentions of hunting, Minor Injuries, Moose, Multi, They're lost in BC because apparently camping in the UK is illegal lol, Wilderness Survival, or rather lioness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-06-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:47:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 19,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24227593
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SadistiKitteh/pseuds/SadistiKitteh
Summary: Amir finds himself lost after stepping off the path and runs into two familiar faces. After a sudden storm while spending the night in their camp, all three are left in the woods to fend for themselves until they're found.
Relationships: Bakura Ryou/Mutou Yuugi, Yami Marik/Mutou Yugi/Bakura Ryou
Comments: 37
Kudos: 24
Collections: Fake Outs & Mishaps





	1. Chapter 1

Amir trailed far behind the three siblings, feeling more comfortable in the distance and quiet the woods had to offer. He never felt he was a part of the Ishtar family, even when trying to encourage his interests. At least Malik agreed on that, refusing to treat him like some long lost twin he was only now getting to know.

Isis had decided that they would try a hike, as a bonding experience for them all. Amir, however, felt less bonded and more like a dog being let off a leash while walking for the first time. He hated the feeling of eyes on his back whenever he stopped more than he did being stuck in a car with them on the way there.

It also annoyed him. Deeply.

He wasn’t a child, he could be just fine without the three hovering over him.

He clutched at his camera. Sure he agreed to take pictures of the hike to have for later, but there were so many animals and birds running around them. More than that, he wanted to go _in_ the woods. Something about the quiet of the trees and the possible danger enticed him.

Obviously his ‘siblings’ didn’t feel the same way.

He spotted a rabbit and froze, slowly bringing up the camera to take a picture. The creature stared right into the lens, darting away just as Amir took the shot. He hissed, turning to follow again only to realize no one watched him.

They must have been too deep in conversation.

An opportunity.

Amir grinned and carefully stepped off the path, fishing a carving knife from his bag to mark the tree close to the path.

So easy. Now he could go where he wished, take the pictures he wanted, and find a few things to bring home. Maybe they’d reconsider watching his every move if he could prove he was capable on his own without causing trouble.

He picked up a long stick, using it as he walked casually through the unknown woods.

Amir ignored the uneasiness in his gut, sure that he would mark enough trees to find his way home.

* * *

Amir huffed as he passed the eye he carved into the tree again. He was so sure he hadn’t wandered far off the path. By the time he’d gotten tired and wanted to meet up with the rest of the Ishtars, he realized every tree looked similar and too close together to clearly find his way back to the hiking trail.

He was frustrated at himself for not thinking of leaving more behind to mark his way. Idiot. A damn fool.

Amir kicked the tree and let out a frustrated yell, before slumping against the carved tree and sinking down. He doubted the siblings would look for him, or would be anything but angry he’d wandered away.

He grabbed a bottle of water from his bag, chugged, then threw it back inside to grab one of the pieces of wood he picked up. If he couldn’t find his own way, he’d wait right there and hope someone will find him before the sun goes down.

The darker it got, the more nervous he felt. His hands shook from the cold, so he stopped carving. He put away the carved wood and knife, hugging his bag close. His past self, the self he never really was, would laugh at him now. But now he was human, and the darkness felt just as frightening as the threat of being erased from existence.

He slowly got up, shoulders tense and jaw tight, walking towards the setting sun in hopes of eventually finding the trail, or even a camping spot.

Amir crossed an old bridge, hoping it’s presence meant he was close to where people might be. He’d simply ask someone for directions to the hiking trail, let Malik chew him out for making his siblings worried, and then they’d all go home.

They’d be more watchful than before, but at least he could prove he was only a danger to himself.

Amir’s eyes fixated on the light he saw deeper in the woods; firelight. What he once despised was a relief, and he made his way towards it. He didn’t expect what he ended up stumbling on.

Amir froze just shy of the light, the two figures equally still hearing his approach. He should go around, leave them alone. He only saw the previous hosts of the two spirits, but he wasn’t sure if their friends were there with them.

“Hello?” The Ring Spirit’s host called out, trying to peer into the woods.

“Ryou, what are you doing?” The pharaoh’s host, no, Yugi, “That might not be a person out there.”

Amir took a breath, deciding his fear outweighed any awkwardness of this encounter, and stepped out into view. They both stared, Amir fidgeted. He cleared his throat. “Umm. Hi.”

“Hi.” Yugi said slowly, glancing at Ryou in shock.

Ryou’s shock didn’t last as long, melting into a smile. “Ah, Amir, right?”

Amir nodded, giving Ryou a confused look. “How did you…”

“Oh, I’m sorry, Malik asked us to keep an eye out for you.”

Of course. Why else would they know about him?

“We can take you back to them if you want, I’m sure they’re worried about you.” Yugi stood, brushing off his pants. “Not right now, you probably need to stay the night with us.”

Amir hugged his backpack tighter. “Are you sure that’s safe for you?”

Amir flinched when he realized what he said, and the awkward glance the two gave each other.

“I’ll just...go–”

“No,” Ryou got to his feet, standing beside Yugi, “It’s not safe to be out here alone at night. Please stay with us, Amir.”

Amir hesitated to answer, both wanting to get out before it was dark and to stay just to prove he was still trouble for them both.

“Unless you somehow still have shadow magic, I don’t think you’ll hurt us. We would have heard about you sooner if that was the case.”

Amir scowled and looked at his feet. His stomach growled and he held his bag closer to his body. “And if I had them?”

Yugi grinned. “Then it’s two versus one still.”

Ryou smirked. “And I don’t think you could do worse than the Spirit to me.”

A snicker from Yugi. “And I survived your worst.”

Amir stared openly at the two, so easily joking about something that might have stolen their innocence. It confused him, being so used to the quiet seething of Malik and his siblings when such things were brought up. It was…

Oddly refreshing.

“Sorry to disappoint then, because I don’t have any magic anymore. That’s behind me.”

They looked at Amir, surprised at his easy response. “Aww… I was hoping for a shadow realm camp trip.” Ryou said, pouting.

Amir couldn’t tell if Ryou was serious or not. Odd, so odd.

Yugi plopped down beside Ryou, gesturing to the cushion he had previously been sitting on. “Come on, join us, we’ll share our leftovers if you’re hungry. And tomorrow we’ll help you get home.”

Amir didn’t move, still uncertain about the situation he was in. “And you don’t mind? Even when I tortured you and nearly killed your friends?”

Ryou smiled and shrugged. “Malik did too, why wouldn’t we give you a chance as well?”

Yugi’s head rested on Ryou’s shoulder. “The only thing you might be ruining is how many kisses I expected on this trip.”

Ryou shoved Yugi, cheeks obviously flushed. It took Amir a bit too long for his liking to realize what Yugi was implying. “Oh. So… I ruined a date?”

“You didn’t ruin anything, don’t worry,” Ryou laughed as Yugi pushed him back, “Come, sit!”

Amir still hesitated, but eventually his empty stomach won out and he sat on the cushion. Ryou immediately went into his bag and pulled out graham crackers, marshmallows, and chocolate. He also pulled out a plastic container of stew, holding it out to Amir.

“I can try to warm it up first, if you like.”

Amir took the container, finding it warm against his hands still. He wasted no time in pulling off the lid and drinking it’s contents, only pausing to chew the mouthful of what tasted like fish. He pulled away to breathe only when the container was half full.

“Thank you.”

Ryou smiled, resting a hand on Amir’s knee. “I’m glad we had leftovers, it looks like a couple of s’mores wouldn’t have filled you up that much.”

Amir wasn’t listening, rather staring at Ryou’s hand on his knee. The Ishtars didn’t touch him often, mostly a pat on the shoulder or a nudge to his arm or side to keep moving or get his attention.

The moment Ryou registered Amir’s shock, he pulled his hand away. “I’m sorry, I should have asked if you minded being touched.”

“...I don’t. No one’s kept a hand on me that long.”

Yugi sat up, glancing at Ryou a bit worried. “Well, we’ll probably be closer than you’re used to. We...kinda only brought one sleeping bag and blanket.”

 _Oh_.

The thought of curling up to sleep so close to the couple made his cheeks hot. Amir set down the stew container and covered his face. “Gods above…”

“You could take just the blanket if it’s too uncomfortable,” Ryou said, placing a finished s’more in front of Amir like a peace offering, “We know it’s not ideal, but we don’t mind much if that helps?”

“More body heat and warmth!” Yugi pumped his arms in the air, mouth full of the last bite of a s’more.

Amir tried not to smile, but one pulled at his lips anyway. “It’s not that I would mind, just…”

So much contact. _All at once_.

It was like Yugi read his mind, easily getting up and leaning on Amir as casually as he had Ryou. Amir’s breath stuttered in his chest, causing Yugi to pull away a little. “Sorry, we’ll go slow.”

Amir nodded, hesitant to even touch Yugi. His hand twitched, and he worried that it would shoot up to Yugi’s throat and he’d hurt them and he’d be alone again–

Yugi’s fingers slipping in between Amir’s froze his anxious thoughts. Amir’s eyes met Yugi’s when he looked up, and Yugi smiled. “You’re okay, Amir.”

Ryou was on Yugi’s other side, watching Amir’s reactions carefully. Amir felt lost, confused. These two, who had not seen him since he was a fragment of Malik’s mind, so easily accepted him and even comforted him. Sure, he had been lost for hours by the time he stumbled on the camp, but he didn’t expect them to be this open to him.

“...Why?” he croaked out, looking between them as if expecting some other reason for their kindness. Out of fear of him hurting them otherwise, anything that he would _expect_.

Yugi rubbed his hand, his touch was gentle as he pressed Amir’s hand to his chest. “Breathe with me, Amir.”

What? Why?

Yugi began to take slow, deep breaths, which Amir found himself imitating. Ryou was gone from Yugi’s side, but the blanket that draped around him spoke of what Ryou was doing. Ryou knelt down in front of Amir, meeting his eyes. “You were holding your breath, Amir. Are you...are you scared of _us_?”

Amir shook his head. Idiots, didn’t they realize the danger they put themselves in? Alone in the woods with a person that could kill them, that they had such a bad past with.

“I don’t want to hurt you.” The words spilled out of Amir with force, and his stomach turned at the admission. Why didn’t he? Wasn’t that why he felt uneasy? He was holding back his violent urges, trying not to snap and cause a bloodbath all because they needed to share a tent.

That’s what this feeling was, right? He had to fight and stay alive, but they weren’t hurting him.

Yugi’s breaths vocalized more when he inhaled and exhaled, pulling Amir from his thoughts and the burn in his lungs dulled to an ache. He needed to lie down. So he did so, unaware his head was in Yugi’s lap. Ryou moved the food away to give Amir space.

Once he calmed, Amir felt embarrassed by the display. Neither man seemed to mind, Ryou simply offering the container of soup he’d left over. “Attacks suck, don’t they? I’m sorry you get them too.”

Amir took the bowl, too hungry still to shy away from Ryou. “Attacks?”

“Panic, anxiety, being caught up in your own head.” Yugi said, giving the s’more as an offering when Amir finished the stew, “Why do you think you’ll hurt us?

Amir set down the container, shaking his head. “It’s stupid.”

“We like stupid answers.” Yugi said, earning a nudge from Ryou.

“It can’t be stupid if it scared you that much.”

Amir bit his lip, finally taking the s’more from Yugi’s hand. “I was created to protect Malik. Now that I’m on my own, I just protect myself. Protecting myself gets people hurt, so him and his family ‘protect’ me.”

He didn’t know why it felt so easy to tell them these things, but he didn’t regret doing so either. The least he could do is explain himself since they helped him calm down, right?

Amir took a bite of the s’more, his eyes widening as he took in the taste, and devouring the rest in a second bite. Ryou laughed, offering the s’more meant for himself. “You like those, huh?”

“They’re amazing.” Amir grunted through his mouthful, attempting to take a bit of the second s’more even with his mouth full.

“Slow down, we don’t want you choking!” Yugi laughed, gently pushing on Amir’s arm to keep from taking more bites.

Amir took his time chewing and swallowing, unconsciously leaning against Yugi as he savoured the second s’more. “I never had these before, at least not this burnt. Malik doesn’t like the smell so I never got to try it this way.”

Ryou looked sympathetic, but didn’t comment on it. “I think they sell a melted version in jars, if you want it more.”

They settled more now that Amir was calm, Amir sticking to Yugi as they ate the s’mores. Once Ryou pressed against Yugi’s other side, Yugi started to laugh. “I’m a manwich now. I think we should sleep like this too.”

Amir hesitated, pulling away to look down at Yugi. “I...don’t know.”

Yugi pouted, but took Amir’s hand and squeezed. “Okay, we don’t want you to be uncomfortable.”

“But if you want to join us for warmth, you’re more than welcome.” Ryou piped up.

“Just don’t warm up your feet on my back, that’s the most cruel thing to do to a sleeping person.”

Yugi laughed as Ryou shoved him. “That was an accident!”

Amir snickered, amused by the playfulness between them. Amir never considered having a relationship before, thinking he was too unstable to really connect to another person. But now, watching Yugi and Ryou’s playful banter? Watching Ryou sneak in a kiss when he thought Amir didn’t notice?

He quietly craved that kind of closeness, and wondered if anyone in the world would be patient enough with him to have a relationship like theirs.

Amir looked around the camp, realizing suddenly just how dark it was in the woods now. He took a sharp breath, inching closer to the fire as if it would protect him from what lurked in the darkness. Ryou was the first to notice, offering a stick with a marshmallow stuck on the end. “I don’t think anything will approach us, if you’re worried.”

“I’m not.” Amir grumbled, but was more focused on getting the marshmallow as burnt as he liked it. He laughed when he pulled it off and found it was still on fire, blowing it out with Yugi’s help.

“You can eat it off the stick, but it’ll be really hot.” Yugi suggested, pulling the burned part off his own and sticking the rest of the melted treat in his mouth. He held out the burned part to Amir, and he gently took it out of Yugi’s hands to eat.

It was warm, both crunchy and gooey at the same time, and Amir followed it closely with his own marshmallow. That burned his tongue, but it was warmer and gooier.

He just saw Ryou kiss a bit of marshmallow from Yugi’s mouth, followed shortly by a whine of protest from Yugi.

“Are you whining because you lost your marshmallow or because Ryou stopped kissing you?” Amir teased, smirking a bit.

Ryou burst out laughing as Yugi’s cheeks reddened, nudging Amir lightly with an elbow.

“I hope the answer is both.” Ryou teased, propping his head on his hand as he looked at Yugi.

“Guys…” Yugi whined, pouting when Ryou gave him a flirty wink, “You especially, you’re a tease.”

“You love me.”

“And your marshmallows.”

Ryou grinned, pulling another out of the bag to tease Yugi with. Amir blushed and glanced away at the display. Sure, he encouraged it, but it didn’t make him any less flustered.

“Oh. Sorry, was that too much?” Ryou asked, sitting up more.

“Do what you want, s’your camp.” Amir grunted, not willing to admit he found himself wanting that kind of affection as well.

“Well, we don’t want to make you uncomfortable, Amir.” Yugi chuckled, “We still have to share a tent.”

Oh. Right. 

The idea of being that close to them both, accidentally hearing quiet whispers of sweet nothings, made Amir’s cheeks burn. He grumbled as he rubbed them, backing away from the fire as if that was the cause for his reddening face.

“I think we’re too late, Yugi.” Ryou said. “Sorry Amir, but you did encourage it.”

“I know,” Amir waved his hand. “You two do your thing, I think I’ll sleep. Had to get up early to even come here.”

“Of course, the blanket’s just on the sleeping bags.”

“Good night, Amir!”

Amir bid the two goodnight, crawling timidly into their tent. He grabbed the blanket, pausing when he realized they would likely be unable to close the sleeping bag or have much shelter from the cold.

He considered sleeping on it so they all at least had a blanket, but curled up under the blanket next to the sleeping bag anyway. The moment he was able to get comfortable, he quickly fell asleep.

* * *

A loud clap of thunder jolted Amir from sleep. He sat up, taking in the sound of rain pelting the tent and the flash of light that lit up the sky. The wind blew hard against the tent, making it press in some on his side. It stayed on the ground, but the fear of being swept away in the storm plagued his sleepy brain.

No sooner had he woken up, Amir grabbed his blanket and sought out comfort. He felt cold from sleeping on the bare floor of the tent, and he no longer cared about how awkward it would be to sleep with the other two. It was dark and storming and he didn’t want to be alone.

He pressed to Ryou’s back, covering them all with the blanket as he tried to hide his shivering. A branch hit the tent, and the other two were woken by Amir’s yelp.

“Cold…” Ryou groaned, shifting away from Amir to escape the cold.

Yugi groaned in response, hiding his face in his pillow more.

Both of them were fully awake hearing Amir whimper. Rubbing his eyes more, Ryou sat up while Yugi turned on one of their flashlights. “Amir?”

Amir hid his face, humiliated more at how scared he felt. He just wanted to sleep and feel he was safe. Another airborne stick hit the tent, making all three of them flinch.

“We should be okay,” Yugi said hesitantly, “The tent’s under cover and still on the ground. As long as nothing tears it, we’ll be safe and dry.”

“What if a tree falls on us?” Amir whimpered, curling into himself. “I hate this, I hate this so–”

Another loud crash of thunder interrupted Amir, the bright flash lighting up their tent. The three yelped, Yugi dropping his flashlight to grab onto Ryou. The forest was silent after, nothing but the wind through the trees and rain pelting their tent.

A sob from Amir’s side broke the silence.

“I shouldn’t be here. I don’t want to be here, I want to be home with that stupid brat and his siblings and my headphones.”

Ryou glanced worriedly at Yugi. “Headphones?”

"Thunder is too loud." Amir ground out, not wanting to elaborate. He just wanted to try to sleep through the storm like he always did.

Ryou rubbed Amir’s arm to console him, but was unsure what else they could do. Before a decision could be made, another crash sent Amir scrambling between the couple. He mumbled an apology but stayed curled between them, trying to muffle the sounds with their pillows and shield himself from what was happening around them.

Yugi and Ryou gave each other a nervous look, clearly concerned about Amir but not sure how to handle his fear. Yugi moved first, covering them all in the blanket and taking Amir’s hand. Ryou then tucked a bit closer, half spooning Amir and rubbing his back as gently as he could.

Both their efforts seem to ease Amir’s panic, though he still flinched when thunder rolled through the clouds. Ryou hummed a tune, hoping music would help him keep calm. Yugi could see it was working; Amir slowly settled between their pillows and started to drift off again, the hand holding Yugi’s now pulled to Amir’s chest.

Ryou didn’t stop humming until Amir’s breathing slowed. He noticed that Yugi had also fallen asleep, hand still holding Amir’s. Ryou chuckled quietly, carefully reaching out to brush some hair out of Yugi’s face. “Goodnight, love.”

He looked at Amir next, giving his arm a final pat before settling down beside him. He draped his arm over Amir, wanting to touch Yugi’s hand. “Sweet dreams, Amir.”

Outside the tent, the rain still fell hard and the wind swept through the trees, but no one in the tent was bothered by the storm anymore.

* * *

Amir stirred to find himself alone, the smell of instant oatmeal wafting into their tent pulling him up from his drowsiness. The moment he peeked out, he saw it was just Yugi in the campsite. He smiled at Amir as he emerged, handing him a bowl of warm oatmeal. “Ryou went to see how much damage the storm did, he should be back in a moment.”

Amir nodded, taking the spoon Yugi also offered him. “Maybe we should start packing up, I can enjoy my last few hours out on my own.”

Yugi raised an eyebrow. “Do you really think they wouldn’t let you do things on your own?”

Amir shrugged. “Safer than letting me get lost again. It’s not like I can’t go outside, I’ll just be...watched...constantly.”

“You could try camping with them.”

Amir snorted, shoving a large mouthful of oatmeal into his mouth. “I’m sure they’d love it, probably more if I wasn’t there. I’m a responsibility, not family.”

Yugi frowned, looking thoughtful a moment. “Do you consider _them_ family?”

Amir paused mid bite, his eye twitching as he carefully set down the spoon and bowl. “...No. I was a result of what they went through, so I’m not part of them. Only by blood or by name, but I’m not their family.”

He hated Rishid specifically for that, even if that was never his fault, but he didn’t voice that to Yugi. Amir pushed his bowl away, no longer feeling an appetite.

“If you’re done with that, you can pour it by the path.” Yugi said, looking a bit guilty, “I’m sure some of the wildlife would appreciate that.”

Amir did so, wondering if the oatmeal would be safe for the rabbits and squirrels to eat, or if some other animals would eagerly gobble it up. When he returned, Yugi apologized for bringing the subject up. Amir just shook his head.

“It’s fine, it would have come up one way or another.”

“Well...if you like, we don’t mind taking you on a camping trip with us.” Yugi smiled a bit, “Despite the situation, it was fun camping out here with you.”

“I...would like that.” Amir admitted. He did enjoy himself, and they made him feel safe when he had been exhausted from wandering the woods all day. He thought perhaps, being a little more prepared for a night in the woods, he would enjoy the trip even more.

Ryou returned just as they were taking down the tent, Amir offering Ryou’s bag and water canteen seeing how tired he looked. “There’s a few downed branches, but nothing too bad. One fell on the bridge, but I managed to pull it off.”

“I hope it’s still sturdy enough for us.” Yugi said, making sure the collapsed tent was packed tightly and easy to transport.

“Is there another way around if it’s not?”

“I don’t know, and let’s hope we don’t have to find out.” Yugi said, reaching out to knock on a nearby tree.

The three got their belongings together, Amir offering to carry the tent since he had much less, and headed down the trail. A sudden crack resounded ahead of them, and the group froze as they heard a tree fall nearby.

“Shit…” Amir gripped his bag tightly.

“Keep going, the sooner we’re out of here the better.” Yugi said, squaring his shoulders and quickly walking ahead of the group.

“How bad was this damn storm to knock over trees?”

“This is a bit of an old forest, Amir.” Ryou glanced back at him. “We should be okay though, no worries.”

Yugi froze just outside the clearing, and Amir could tell he was examining the bridge. “Ryou…”

Ryou followed Yugi’s gaze, spotting a precarious looking tree leaning a bit too much over the ravine.

“We can just run across.” Amir said, glancing at Ryou. “Right? It hasn’t fallen so far.”

“I don’t know if we should risk it…”

“We don’t have enough food to just wait for help, though.” Yugi bit his lip, “If we get across, we just have to get to the main park or the ranger’s station.”

The tree above them creaked, drawing the group’s attention.

“And you’re sure there’s no other way around?” Amir asked, glancing at Ryou.

Ryou shook his head. “No, at least none that would take less than a day to get to.”

Ryou was about to say more, but froze with eyes wide. “Y-Yugi!”

Amir spun around, tense in seeing Yugi standing a couple steps onto the bridge. Yugi smiled, waving. “It’s alright guys, the bridge should be sturdy enough–”

Another loud crack interrupted Yugi, his eyes widening as he stared at the falling branch heading his way.

Amir ran, instinct kicking in as he swept Yugi up and jumped back just in time to escape the large branch. The railing buckled under the weight of it and the bridge began to creak and groan.

Amir still held tight onto Yugi, staring at the bridge and trying to see if there was any way they could safely cross. He might be able to remove the branch, but that was only if the bridge was sturdy enough to hold him. And every thought in his brain screamed at him that it wasn’t safe.

“Amir…”

Yugi’s voice pulled Amir out of his thoughts, and he looked down to see the embarrassed look on Yugi’s face. Ryou was also at Amir’s side, and it was clear he’d already had scolded Yugi for going on the bridge while Amir had zoned out. “Thanks for pulling me out of the way. I’m sorry, that was really careless of me.”

He did what? Amir looked at his arms, seeing that he was indeed holding onto Yugi. He didn’t know why he did it, he was sure Yugi would have jumped out of the way on his own. Yugi didn’t need Amir to grab him, so why did he do it?

The echo of his own voice was the only answer he could think of in the moment. _I don’t want to hurt you._

Before Amir could even respond to Yugi, another groan came from the tree as the rest of it finally came down.

The group scrambled out of the way, huddling together and shielding each other from debris as the sound of snapping and groaning wood settled.


	2. Chapter 2

Amir was the first to move, staring blankly at the wreckage of the bridge.

He stepped closer, seeing not only did the branch break on impact, but it also broke through the railing and the blanks of the bridge. Even if he could lift an entire tree, the bridge would likely collapse if they even attempted to cross it.

It was like the trees were looming over him now, trapping him in his freedom without the modern comforts of shelter.

“Dammit… DAMMIT!” Amir kicked and snapped the branches of the downed tree to relieve his frustration.

Neither Yugi or Ryou tried to stop him, both coming to terms with the situation slowly themselves. Ryou held Yugi’s hand as he watched Amir beat up the downed tree, while Yugi pulled his bag off his shoulder. “We’ll be okay, we’ll be alright, I have all we need right here.”

Yugi pulled out a couple books, a simplified guide to surviving out in the wilderness and a thicker book full of what was edible. Ryou glanced at them, smiling a little. “To think I almost got you to leave those at home.”

“It’s not a perfect guide, but I think we’ll be okay. We can wait until someone finds us and plan something else if we need to move on.”

Amir slowed his attack on the branches, calmed somewhat but his hands still shook. “They’re going to think I killed you. Fuck, they’re going to think I found and killed you and I’ll never see outside ever again!”

The men turned their attention to Amir as he gripped his hair and began to pace. “What if I do try to hurt you? What if all it takes to make me like I used to be is another night stranded out here? What if they won’t look for me? Fuck!”

Ryou cupped his hands over his mouth as he spoke. “If you’re worried about it, you’re less likely to do something like that.”

Yugi set his bag and books aside, standing up. “Okay, Amir, water or shelter?”

Amir shook his head, gripping his hair tighter.

“Would collecting water help distract you, or is it better to get moving and find our way to a safer place?”

“We could also go collect sticks for a fire later,” Ryou added, realizing Yugi was attempting to help Amir calm down again.

Amir shook his head. “No...No, I can’t…”

Yugi gently pulled one of Amir’s hands away from his head, squeezing it. “If we want to get home, we need to work together to get out.”

Amir only whined, forcing himself not to seek more comfort than Yugi already offered him. He couldn’t think, his emotions a whirlwind of anger and sadness and fear. The only thing keeping him from reacting anymore was the reassuring squeeze of Yugi’s hand.

Ryou joined the two, taking the other hand out of Amir’s hair to hold. “We’re all scared, Amir. It’s okay to be scared.”

“The gods are punishing me for what I did to you, what I did to everyone.”

“It’s not your fault the tree fell and it’s not your fault we’re all out here.” Yugi glanced at Ryou, smiling a little. “Really, we were kinda out here partially because Ryou wanted to see Bigfoot.”

“Maybe that was my excuse to say it wasn’t just to have a camping date with you!” Ryou pouted, a corner of his mouth still trying to pull up into a smile.

“I thought you said I wasn’t interrupting anything.” Amir said, momentarily distracted by the two teasing each other.

“You weren’t, really. We spent the whole day looking and just found some deer and old bear tracks in dry mud.”

“And fur that was clearly either a bear or a rabbit.” Yugi added. He noticed Amir was no longer squeezing his hand as much, giving one more gentle squeeze to assure him. “So...what’s our plan? We have the afternoon to figure something out.”

“Water.” Amir said as he licked his lips, “That’s definitely important.”

“Good thing it just rained, collecting water should be easy.” Ryou smiled, but it didn’t reach his eyes.

“Wouldn’t finding a stream or something be easier?”

Yugi shook his head. “We should stay put a couple days at least. It’ll be easier for us to be rescued.”

“We don’t have enough food or water containers for all of us, though. Finding a good spot for both might be better to survive.”

Ryou winced as he said it, the tension between them returning at the single word: survive. It made their situation all the more real. Amir closed his eyes. This kind of situation, fighting to survive, wasn’t new to him. That didn’t mean he enjoyed any of it.

Yugi was the one to finally break the silence. “Let's set up camp, then we’ll start collecting water. We can discuss our next move after, right?”

Amir and Ryou nodded, grateful for the distraction. They walked back down the path, Amir fiddling with his camera strap as they walked. Yugi decided to just set up where they originally camped, guessing the trees that sheltered them would also give them decent drinking water.

They studied the books Yugi brought, trying to find what they needed to collect water. Ryou cleaned out one of their larger containers to collect water in and Amir offered an empty water bottle to store extra water for later.

It didn’t take long to set up, Amir using some of his carving blocks to weigh down the blanket that they tied to a couple of trees. Amir hoped that they wouldn’t be out here long enough to need that water, that maybe Malik or Rishid would somehow know where he went and discover their camp.

Amir tried passing time by taking pictures of birds he saw. It helped to escape the moment by seeing things through a camera lens. He was thankful he thought to charge it fully before the hike, having expected to see a lot more wildlife to take pictures of.

He returned to camp with the two after everything was set up, letting the couple talk to themselves while he flipped through his camera memory. He paused at a disgruntled looking selfie Malik took with him by twisting it to face them while it still hung on his neck, only moments before heading down the trail.

His heart ached to see the smug grin on Malik’s face and Amir couldn’t understand why.

As Amir tried to see if he had more pictures of the other Ishtars, he felt a tap on his shoulder. Amir looked up to Ryou offering a small piece of a granola bar. Amir took it, his nerves frazzled as the reality of their situation hit again.

The fact Ryou was rationing already told Amir what he expected; Ryou hadn’t been exaggerating, they really didn’t have enough food for all of them to last.

Amir ate the ration, even as his gut was in knots. He knew it wasn’t his fault they were stuck out here, but the guilt of being another person to feed nagged at him anyway. If only he didn’t use up the last of his trail mix to lure a squirrel closer for pictures, or throw away the oatmeal they graciously made for him that morning.

He decided he would need to hunt, even if the idea of gutting anything but a fish made him ill.

He’d do it. For their survival.

* * *

Amir had spent that evening at their camp waiting for the couple to finish collecting water, whittling his walking stick to keep his hands busy. He prodded the tip, deciding he should test how it felt to use before he actually tried hunting with it.

And to prepare himself for when he actually had to kill something.

Amir took a breath and got up, searching the ground for something to practice on. He nudged a large pine cone into place by a rock. He could almost picture a rabbit quietly grazing, unaware of the danger they were in.

He slowly pointed the makeshift spear, gripping it tightly as he stared at the pine cone.

He stabbed down quickly, eyes squeezed shut. He only knew he’d made contact hearing the crunch of the pine cone and the shock of the stick hitting the forest floor. His mind conjured the sound of pained squeaks and an image of a rabbit at the end of his spear.

Shuddering, Amir forced his eyes open.

It was just a pine cone. Now split clearly through by his sharpened walking stick.

Amir pulled it off the end, unnerved by just how easy it was to do that. What if he actually could kill a small animal so easily? How easy would it be to become what he was before, and possibly put his companions in danger in the process?

Amir threw the cone down. No, it was just for food. They wouldn’t see him like that, they would be happy he got them a meal for the day.

Wouldn’t they?

Amir kicked the broken pine cone away, scowling at it. His past self would have gone on a hunting spree, enticed by the auditory hallucination to seek something he could actually kill. But now it only made Amir feel nervous, afraid of what he was capable of doing.

He jumped and dropped his stick when he heard rustling, Yugi striding out of the brush to his side soon after.

“There you a– Oh, sorry, I probably should have called out or something first.”

“S’okay.” Amir picked up his walking stick, catching Yugi’s attention.

“Oh, you sharpened your stick? I hope we won’t need it…”

Amir spoke past the knot in his throat. “Yeah. I would rather leave the animals alone.”

“Me too.”

“If we have to, I hope it’s a quick death for them.” Amir didn’t meet Yugi’s eyes, idly dragging the pointed end of his stick in the dirt.

“It won’t be easy to clean blood off our clothes, it could attract predators.”

It was clear Yugi was trying to show he didn’t mind talking about it, but Amir no longer could stomach it. He turned to head back to camp. “Could always take them off, I guess.”

He didn’t notice how Yugi’s face flushed, or the shy, awkward smile that followed. “I guess…that’d be one way to keep them clean.”

“Only if we have to.”

“Right, of course!”

When they returned to camp, Amir’s tension eased seeing Ryou pouring freshly boiled water into his canteen. Ryou spotted the sharpened stick and perked up some.

“Oh, good idea Amir! I guess we would need something for a weapon out here.”

Amir nodded, propping his stick against their tent before sitting next to Ryou. “I was thinking if...if we need to…”

Amir took a breath before continuing.

“I could use that to hunt. It’s best for fish, but I think it could work on other animals.”

Ryou looked at the spear, then at Amir. The concerned look Ryou gave him was everything Amir was afraid of. “You don’t sound like you want to…”

Amir tossed a small pebble into the smouldering ashes Ryou had used to boil the water. “I’ll do it. If we need food, I’ll do it.”

_To survive. Just for their survival. Nothing more._

Deep down, he knew that wasn’t all. He had to prove, to himself and to them, that he wouldn’t become what he’d been in Battle City. He had more control and was more human than his power-hungry counterpart.

At least, that’s what he wanted to believe.

* * *

Amir carved another marker into the tree, making sure it faced the direction he and Ryou were going. He made the pupil look in the direction they came from, something Yugi had suggested before they left camp.

Amir wished he had thought of that before when he first stepped off the trail, but he didn’t focus on that thought long.

He and Ryou were out scavenging, the rations the evening before had been so small and Ryou wanted to stretch their food as much as possible. So with Yugi’s edible plant book in hand and Ryou’s bag over his shoulder, they went looking for food.

“Hey Amir, if we end up running into a Sasquatch out here, would you take a picture?” Ryou asked, lazily running his finger over the carved image.

Amir gave Ryou a confused look. “Sasquatch? That’s out here?”

“Yeah! Just be sneaky about it, I don’t think he likes his picture taken.”

Amir snorted, shaking his head. “I guess, if my camera still works.”

Ryou had been casually talking about things like this since they left the camp. Amir tried asking about if Ryou was worried about anyone back home, but he danced around it like the faeries he switched the topic to after a brief silence.

It annoyed Amir how easily Ryou brushed him off, or wouldn’t talk about their situation at all. Sure, he was scared of needing to survive longer than a couple days out here. But Amir didn’t want to avoid the topic.

 _Avoiding_ things was what created him. _Avoiding_ things was what got him lost in the woods in the first place.

He didn’t want to avoid _anything_ now.

“I think if we get into these woods far enough, maybe we’ll end up close to the Okanagan Lake.” Ryou said, kneeling next to a bush as he flipped through Yugi’s book.

“If we find an Ogopogo, think it’d help us?”

Amir sighed, shoulders dropping. He couldn’t take it anymore. “Ryou.”

Ryou’s page turns became a bit more frantic. “It’s supposed to be similar to Loch Ness, I don’t know if I said that before. I wonder how similar they actually are to Ness–”

“ _Ryou_.”

Ryou stopped then, hands still and shoulders stiff. Amir hated it, that he caused that to happen.

“Please stop,” Amir tried not to let his frustration make him sound angry, “I want to talk about this. About being lost, about how scary and stressful this is, I don’t want to downplay this with distractions.”

Ryou stayed quiet, his shoulders relaxed now and his head slightly dipped. After a moment of silence, Ryou’s soft voice cut through it. “I do.”

Amir felt his body relax, noticing now that Ryou wasn’t looking at him or...at anything really.

“I just want to pretend we’re doing this for fun. It’s… I can’t keep myself together otherwise.”

“I think we’re allowed to be a little freaked out right now, you said that before.” Amir said, kneeling next to Ryou.

Ryou shook his head, fumbling for his pack. “I don’t want Yugi to get overwhelmed. He’s been so positive about us getting help soon, and I know he’ll need me when he realizes the situation we’re in.”

Amir agreed, though somehow he felt Ryou wasn’t just doing it for his boyfriend. “You can’t be there when you’re as scared as he is. Maybe knowing you’re scared is what he needs.”

Ryou shook his head. “You know what happened when you panicked? He does that any time someone reacts like that in stressful situations. It’s how _he_ deals with things.”

“By...comforting someone else?”

“By taking a leadership role, I think it’s something left over from when he had the Puzzle.”

Ryou put a hand over his chest, where Amir knew the Ring once sat. “Sometimes I’m grateful for it, but I don’t want him to ignore his own feelings for our sake.”

“So… you take it on yourself instead?”

Ryou looked up at Amir, and for the first time Amir noticed the threat of tears in Ryou’s eyes. Amir frowned, wrapping an arm around Ryou to give a small hug. Ryou leaned in, letting the book fall to his lap.

“When you put it like that, it sounds like I’m not doing any better.”

“Nope.”

“...I’m not ready to talk about it.”

Amir shrugged. “Fine with me, that’s all I need to hear.”

They sat together in silence, Amir listening to their surroundings before noticing Ryou hadn’t moved at all since dropping the book. He decided the quiet of the woods wasn’t all that interesting anymore.

“How did you and Yugi end up together?”

Ryou glanced up at Amir, giving him a confused look.

“You don’t have to tell me.”

Only bird calls filled the silence for a moment.

“He spotted me when I was shopping for modeling clay and asked if we could have dinner and catch up. He looked so…”

Ryou turned his head away, but continued, “He looked handsome in his work outfit and I wanted to kiss him right there in the store. We went to dinner and ended up talking so much, I don’t think I even ate as much as I intended to. He asked to walk me home, and kept subtly flirting so much during that walk…”

Amir smirked, amused by how embarrassed Ryou seemed. “So you kissed him?”

“I did...and pulled him into my apartment.”

_Oh._

Ryou glanced over and smiled. “Sorry, was that too much? You’re blushing…”

Amir shook his head, rubbing his cheeks. It wasn’t that he was embarrassed or even excited, but oh how he wanted to be a fly on the wall. To see that kind of passion, not just experience it himself. Maybe to even be the one to give that kind of experience to someone else.

Ryou apologized again, shifting away from Amir and snapping him back to the present. Amir looked up, dazed as Ryou stood and looked away. The sunlight glinted in Ryou’s hair, which made Ryou look like an angel to Amir in that moment. The hint of colour on Ryou’s cheeks did nothing to erase that image.

Amir shook his head and got up, forcibly pushing the new feelings deep inside. “Don’t apologize, I asked.”

“I mean after that, we went slower. But that’s...how we got together. Not that we’ve...well…” Ryou huffed, becoming embarrassed now, “Well, you don’t need the details.”

Amir shook his head in agreement, clearing his throat. “Well, we should keep scavenging. I don’t think we’ve found enough yet.”

Ryou went quiet, looking away from Amir again. “Actually...can you take what we have back? I think we have enough for tonight, I’ll look around and come back when I’m sure there’s nothing left here.”

Amir blinked, surprised by Ryou’s sudden shift. “Are you sure?”

Ryou nodded, paused, then hugged himself. “I just need a minute, Amir. Please.”

Amir understood, wasting no time in taking what they gathered so far from Ryou’s pack. “Be safe.”

“I will.”

And with that, Amir forced himself to leave Ryou’s side. He didn’t go far, pressing his back against a tree as he took in how suddenly that attraction came to him. Amir frowned, definitely not interested in getting between Ryou and Yugi more than he had. He was afraid Yugi would notice something had changed and grow angry at him.

He didn’t want to disrupt their relationship, nor did he want to be left alone again. So he made sure it was pushed deep inside. He pretended to be eyeing a plant when Ryou found him, asking for the book when he approached.

Finding that it wasn’t edible, they both left to return to camp.

Amir tried not to look at Ryou when the sunlight hit them.

* * *

Despite how exhausted he was from scavenging and helping Yugi collect more water while Ryou cooked up the vegetation they found, Amir couldn’t get himself to sleep that night.

He spent the evening dozing quietly as Yugi and Ryou whispered sweet nothings to each other, having thought Amir was asleep. It both comforted him and made his heart ache. He guessed maybe he was envious of Yugi, but he knew how that emotion felt. That wasn’t what he felt towards Yugi at all.

In fact, the only thing that kept him awake was that he _wasn’t_ jealous of Yugi.

He wanted to parrot the words to them, see if they’d like it or if he could make them both blush like Ryou had done recounting his first ‘date’ with Yugi. He wanted to see those quiet moments of love, or the cute moments in public. He didn’t envy what they had, rather he enjoyed basking in their moment second hand.

Yet it also made him want to be part of it, a feeling Amir just didn’t understand.

He waited for them to go quiet, but couldn’t stop thinking about that afternoon. He couldn’t help but peek at the two, sleeping soundly in each other’s arms. Sure, he shared a tent with them, but he felt like he might as well have been in a second sleeping bag watching them sleep.

He buried his face in his arm, silencing a groan of frustration. When he focused on their needs to survive, it was easy to bury his feelings. But now?

He was left to them alone, with the object of his attraction only inches away.

Amir slowly sat up, giving the couple one last look. He needed to think, without distraction, and maybe then he could sleep. With that task in mind, he slowly moved away from the sleeping bag and climbed out of the tent.

He grabbed his sharpened stick for protection, though all he ended up doing is writing Heretic in the dirt. Amir briefly considered writing something to give them protection and safety, but only to distract him from the thoughts in his head. He didn’t believe it would really keep them safe, even if a small part of him hoped it could.

For now, he just wanted to draw in the dirt.

His arm stilled when he suddenly heard steps, slow steps, approaching their camp. Amir’s heart raced, but he wasted no time in crouching low, hands gripping his spear tightly as he stared into the dark. He really didn’t want to get in a fight with anything out here, but he would try to protect the couple if they were in any danger.

Amir watched stunned as four hooves attached to long legs stepped confidently out of the brush and came to a stop. Amir gripped his makeshift spear but, as he slowly stood, the large body the legs were attached to made Amir freeze. His eyes took in the rest of the moose, the antlers just brushing the leaves of the trees.

The moose seemed just as surprised to see Amir, eyes directly on him and ears perked in his direction. Amir’s mouth went dry, stepping back. He didn’t want to risk the moose charging, not just into him but potentially destroying their tent and trampling his companions.

Amir slowly knelt down, setting down the spear. The last thing he wanted was to make this animal think he would attack.

The moose huffed and Amir flinched, but the beast didn’t move. Amir went to get up, but the moose moved his head closer and Amir froze again. He held his breath, feeling the puffs of air from the moose as he sniffed at Amir’s hair.

Amir only let his breath out when the moose pulled back, but he was trembling.

“Holy shit.” Amir whispered to no one.

The moose turned and continued to lumber across the trail. Amir lifted his head and watched, both terrified and in awe that something like that could exist in these woods.

He could easily believe that, had he been in Egypt, he would consider it a visit by one of the gods.

Maybe it was, or a sign that they were indeed keeping an eye over them. 

Once the moose disappeared from view, nothing but crickets filled the night.

And then Amir chuckled, realizing that the damned moose had thought about eating his hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of info on the [Ogopogo](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ogopogo) here, but it's basically what Ryou said it was~


	3. Chapter 3

That morning, Amir collected water and checked on their food storage while waiting for the other two to wake up. It didn’t take much for Amir to see they needed to forage more, no amount of rationing would stretch longer than one more day.

Bringing it up to them was difficult, and he could see the news clearly bothered Yugi more than Amir expected. No sooner had Amir seen the reaction, Yugi started planning their next move. They agreed they needed to move their camp after their meal, foraging on the way when they could.

“We’ll just follow along the ridge the best we can and find a safer place to cross if we need to, hopefully we’ll even find a trail.”

“I’ll try to cook what we foraged for today so we can actually rest after hiking that long.” Ryou added, already grabbing his pan and canteen.

“There’s...I can start hunting.” Amir said, almost too quiet to hear.

The couple stilled, looking between each other and Amir. It didn’t take much to see Amir was uncomfortable with the idea still. Yugi put a hand on Amir’s. “If it’s too much, we can do it.”

“We can figure out a way to do it so you don’t need to see.” Ryou added, pulling out Yugi’s wilderness guide.

Amir shook his head. “I can do it. I… I carved the spear, I’ll handle it.”

“Are you sure, Amir?”

Amir nodded, but didn’t look in Yugi’s eyes. His stomach was in knots; he was sure something would awaken inside him if he killed, but he refused to believe he’d want to kill either of them.

He picked up the sharpened stick and his carving knife, unsettled that what he used for creating would now be used to kill.

But he needed to, they needed the food to survive.

“I’ll try to be back soon.”

“We can go with you, Amir–” Yugi was about to stand and follow, but Ryou gently took his arm. He didn’t look at Yugi, smiling weakly at Amir.

“It’s okay if you don’t come back with anything, Amir. We’ll wait for you.”

Amir didn’t hesitate, stepping out into the woods and following his previous markings deeper into the forest. He gripped his weapons tightly, both out of fear of how they’d react if he managed to kill something and the realization he would actually need to this time.

Fish were simple, they made no sounds and it was easy to quickly end their suffering. Plus he had grown used to that empty gaze while helping Rishid cook, even if it still made him uncomfortable to look at for too long.

Rabbits easily expressed fear, squirrels had drive in their gazes, birds were curious and greedy. Amir didn’t want to imagine their death sounds, calling out for help in the forest as they fought for their lives.

He didn't even want to think about larger prey animals.

Amir spotted a squirrel digging around some brush for food and paused to stare a moment. There was no difference between what he and this squirrel were doing, he rationalized. Both were looking for food to survive.

Amir continued walking, making the excuse that it was simply too small to feed three people. He didn’t want to do this more than once today.

When a rabbit crossed his path, he froze completely. He tightened the grip on his spear, trying to come up with excuses as he watched the rabbit eat wildflowers.

It was a good size, and the meat could last them all a couple days. They wouldn’t need to forage as much, and they’d have more energy for the trek through the woods and hopefully to safety. The rabbit was alone and even the way it hopped showed it had an injury, making the rabbit a target for any other predator anyway.

Amir still hesitated, only his arm raising as if to throw the spear.

The rabbit’s head suddenly lifted, and the beady eyes bore into Amir’s conflicted gaze.

_I don’t want to hurt you._

The rabbit’s ears flattened a little, body curled and ready to leap away at any moment.

_Something else will kill you if not me. I need to survive._

The thought of hearing pained squeaks and cries for help made Amir’s chest feel tight.

Amir lowered the spear, and fell to his knees. A wave of nausea knotted his stomach, and he covered his mouth to power through it.

The rabbit saw it’s chance and bolted as soon as Amir looked away.

Once the nausea calmed, Amir snarled and yelled in frustration. He chucked the spear so it stabbed into the flowerbed the rabbit was grazing in. He couldn’t do it, he couldn’t hurt a creature like that. No amount of telling himself the rabbit would just be killed by another predator made him act.

Amir gripped his hair, fingers pulling on the tangled mess of strands.

He was made to protect Malik, for survival, and for the first time he had failed to do it when facing life or death.

He failed himself. He failed Ryou, and Yugi.

Even if Ryou had told him it was okay, Amir still felt angry at himself. He wanted to provide them a sure source of food, he wanted to give them what they had offered him so easily. He’d eaten so much of their remaining food, and they wouldn’t have to hunt at all if it wasn’t for him.

He resigned to swallowing his pride and headed back to the camp, taking a longer route around so he could calm himself more. Even if they had been out here for days now, the soothing sounds of nature and birdsong still eased his mind.

Amir stumbled on Ryou near the path back to camp, knelt in front of a few sticks. It was obvious he was trying to set something up. “What are you doing?”

“It’s a trap to catch a rabbit. I saw one run by, there might be more at some point.”

Amir tensed, and Ryou smiled nervously seeing it. “I know, but we still need–”

“Take it down.” Amir’s fists clenched at his sides.

“But–”

“I’m not killing a trapped animal, take it down.”

Ryou hesitated, but complied. “I’m sorry, Amir. I didn’t expect you to make the kill.”

Amir felt tears in his eyes, both from frustration at this situation and that he likely would have volunteered to do it in the past. The idea of watching a small animal fight for it’s life and die for them to just eat it made him sick now.

Sick enough he had to turn away and gag, covering his mouth with one hand and gripping the bark of a tree with the other.

“Dammit. Amir, are you okay?”

Ryou put a hand on his back, hesitated, then moved his hand to Amir’s arm. Amir panted, trying to breathe through the sudden nausea while telling himself nothing had happened. He nodded once, focused more on keeping what was left of his food inside his body.

“Okay. I’m going to talk to Yugi, we’ll figure something else out. We can keep foraging for now.”

Again Amir nodded, but grabbed Ryou’s hand before he could leave. “Wait.”

Ryou waited beside Amir, gently rubbing his arm once he’d let go. “Somehow, I didn’t think you’d be a vegetarian. But I didn’t really want to hurt them, either. Rabbits are adorable.”

Amir nodded, pulling the camera from around his neck to show Ryou. “I followed one to her den. The babies were so cute.”

Ryou gasped at the photos, leaning closer to see the small screen. “Wow. You’re so lucky she let you that close, Amir. Ugh, I definitely don’t have an appetite for rabbits now, all I’d think about is a den of babies being abandoned…”

Amir smiled a little, happy that at least now Ryou understood his reaction more. He also appreciated Ryou’s closeness, though he pulled away when he heard Yugi approach.

“There you guys are. Ryou, I thought you were setting up the snare?”

Amir must have gone pale, because Yugi seemed to immediately understand long before Ryou spoke up. “Amir’s a vegetarian, so I think we’ll need to forage before leaving. We were going to come tell you, but…”

“It’s okay, I get it.”

Amir finally decided to speak up. “I don’t mind fish, if you both want meat.”

“Well, we’ll need to find a river first. I think we’ll be okay on just plants until then, though we should start looking now if we want a meal before noon.”

Yugi gathered the abandoned sticks and they all headed back to the tent. Yugi pulled out the book of edible plants, and Ryou pointed out a few plants he’d seen plenty of nearby. Amir added that following rabbits or squirrels might lead to something as well.

This led to Ryou excitedly returning to Yugi and Amir with a few wild strawberries and clovers, after splitting off to see where a hungry looking rabbit would lead him. They got back to their camp with a bunch of edible plants to add to the strawberries.

Yugi looked at the pile, then at Amir. “It might not be filling for all three of us, but it sure looks beautiful.”

Amir nodded, admiring how the strawberries sat amongst the edible flowers and leaves. When Amir grabbed his camera, Ryou started to laugh. “Are you going to post that on your Instagram, Amir?”

Amir smirked. “I’ll whistle for a bird to post on Twitter, I don’t think I have any rabbit followers to come steal our food.”

They laughed, and Amir grinned, snapping a picture of them both laughing before taking one of just the pile. “I’m going to title that one ‘Laughing Together in the Forest with Salad’.”

“You took a picture of us?” Ryou asked, startled.

Amir looked uncomfortable then, realizing suddenly what he’d just done. In the moment, it just was a memory he wanted to keep. He started to fidget with the camera strap. “I can delete it…”

“No way!” Yugi flinched at how loud his voice sounded in the quiet woods, “I want to have that as a souvenir, I’ll buy it from you when we get back.”

“Do you really want to remember this? Getting stuck in the woods with me?”

“I think you’re helping make this more of an adventure.” Ryou said, picking up a dandelion, “Though I wish we could have done this with more food packed with us.”

“Besides, I think we both feel more safe with you here.”

Amir looked between Yugi and Ryou, surprised. He was used to being either coddled or seen as a danger to others, but they thought neither those things about him. He looked at his camera to hide his face. “I feel safer with you two here, too. If I was alone…”

He shivered, and Yugi put a hand on Amir’s arm.

“But you’re not. We’re here with you, and we’ll get out of this together.”

Amir nodded, timidly putting a hand over Yugi’s. He only noticed Yugi blushed when he’d pulled away, and felt embarrassed that he reacted wrong.

To apologize, Amir quickly gathered twigs and dry leaves for Ryou to light a fire. Once the fire was lit, Ryou used as little water as possible to cook the plants that needed it. While waiting for that to finish, they ate a few of the strawberries and anything else safe to eat without cooking.

After their meal, Amir and Yugi packed everything up while Ryou added the remaining food to the container. Amir didn’t look forward to how long the trek might last, but found it was much easier to take with Yugi and Ryou as his companions.

Even if the camera battery was starting to get low, Amir still took time to take pictures as they walked. He took pictures of a deer family they passed, a fox with a crow in their mouth, and of course the few antics Yugi and Ryou got up to. The more he watched, the happier he felt seeing them being playful.

Amir figured he enjoyed it because they were making the best of their situation, ignoring how his happiness for them was enough to make his heart pound.

It wasn’t just Ryou looking angelic in the light of the setting sun anymore. Yugi’s smile was bright, his laughter like bells, and he could listen to them tease each other playfully back and forth for hours.

Amir liked the feeling it gave him, even if he didn’t understand why it was there.

* * *

After finding a spot to set up camp for the night, Ryou and Amir went out to search for firewood. Yugi stayed behind to make sure everything was ready when they came back. What they couldn’t predict was just how much new greenery they would find.

Amir had difficulty holding all the wood they gathered along with the plants, so Amir promised to drop off the wood before helping Ryou bring back a bushel’s worth of berries into camp.

Amir spotted the camp ahead, and was about to announce his presence when he heard a stifled sob break the silence. Instantly Amir feared Yugi had gotten hurt, ready to fight whatever had hurt him. He ran into their camp spot, only to see the tent had been set up with everything else still in the tent pack.

Nothing else looked amiss.

“Yugi?” Amir called, setting down the wood and greenery in his arms.

Pulling back the tent flap, Amir’s relief that Yugi wasn’t hurt was mixed with the shock of seeing Yugi's tearful eyes. A look he’d seen many times before. The shame of being caught mixed with the raw feeling of sadness left for all to see.

Yugi dipped his head and turned his body away, curling into himself. “I’m sorry.”

“For what? You’re allowed to cry. You saw me cry, why would I judge you for it?”

Yugi shook his head, hiding his face in his knees. Amir pulled the tent flap open more, inching in closer. “Ryou found lots of things to eat while we were out, would going with him help? I can get the fire going.”

Again Yugi shook his head, turning away from Yugi more. “I can’t.”

Amir adjusted himself so he sat comfortably at the entrance of the tent. “Can’t what?”

“Just this!” Yugi snapped, gesturing around the tent, “We should have been found by now, why aren’t we rescued yet? We shouldn’t have had to leave, we were close enough to the bridge and trail–”

Yugi seemed to realize what he was doing, because once again he curled up and huddled away from Amir. “I-I’m sorry. I shouldn’t have snapped at you, you’re probably more scared than I am.”

The watery defeat in Yugi’s voice hurt to hear. Just as Ryou said, Yugi shielded himself from dealing with what was happening by putting others before himself. He’d interrupted the moment Yugi felt safe to let it out and was retreating into his role.

Amir didn’t like that one bit, and like hell he’d cause Yugi more pain than he already felt.

He crawled into the tent, ignoring that Yugi still tried to move away from him. Amir did the only thing he knew helped him, what Yugi had done to calm him. Amir took Yugi’s hand, moving close to wrap another arm around his shoulders. He didn’t speak at first, only showing he understood what Yugi needed.

“You don’t need to be strong for us, Yugi. Like you said, we’ll get through it together, but we don’t need a fearless leader.”

Silence.

Then Yugi’s body trembled under Amir’s arm.

“I just didn’t want to break down in front of either of you.” Yugi sniffled, hiding his face in Amir’s shoulder, “You were so stressed out and I know Ryou is scared too, I wanted to give you guys hope things would work out. I didn’t even process we’re actually stranded out here until now, Grandpa’s going to be so worried…”

Amir rubbed Yugi’s shoulder, holding him a little tighter. A part of him envied that Yugi had someone missing him, while another told him the Ishtars _would_ be worried too. Even if he was sure it would be more about him hurting someone rather than for his safety.

“You know, I think it would comfort Ryou to know you’re scared. He’s trying too hard to pretend this isn’t a big deal just to comfort _me_.” Amir sneered, pulling away but still holding onto Yugi’s hand.

“I processed it, I dealt with all those feelings and now I just want us to get home safe.”

Yugi smiled, turning his hand to fold his fingers between Amir’s. “It’s sounding a lot like you’re trying to be strong, too.”

Amir shook his head, staring at Yugi’s hand. He took in the odd intimate feeling he got from how Yugi held his hand this way, how different it felt from when he comforted him only days before.

“No…” Amir looked up at Yugi, “I’m still scared, but my will to survive and get us all out of this is stronger.”

The way Yugi looked at Amir then almost stole the air from his lungs. A sense of admiration and trust he never had experienced before. Amir’s stomach felt like something startled a bunch of butterflies into flight inside him.

“At least you’re brave enough to admit you’re scared.” Yugi said, wiping his eyes. “I just hoped we’d be found by now.”

Amir nodded, unable to speak. Yugi pressed closer against his side, and he had to fight not to lean into it.

Amir could hear Ryou returning to camp, flinching when he called out for him. “Bloody...Yugi? Amir, are you here? I thought you were…”

Ryou peeked into the tent, expression changing to concern seeing Yugi’s still teary eyes. “Yugi?”

Amir pulled away, despite Yugi still trying to hide against him. He felt caught, but wasn’t sure what he was afraid of Ryou seeing exactly. The only explanation that made sense to him was Ryou being upset that Amir ditched him to forage on his own.

“You two need to talk, I’ll go cook what you collected.” Amir gently nudged Ryou inside the tent as he slipped out, ignoring his urge to go back in there with them even when Yugi called for him.

He knew they’d both be upset, and maybe he wanted to comfort them both, but Amir knew better. They were a couple, and maybe getting a moment to themselves and a couple of kisses would make them both feel better for a while. Amir shook his head, finding a good place to dig like he’d watched Ryou do before making a fire.

After doing so, he ended up sitting awkwardly in front of the hole full of kindling, waiting for Ryou to finish talking with Yugi. Or whatever they were doing now, as he swore he heard a muffled giggle from the tent.

Amir didn’t know how to start a fire. He could vaguely hear the two past the noise of the forest.

“Not now, Amir’s just outside the tent!”

A breathy giggle from Ryou. “Maybe I want him to hear.”

Amir covered his face, trying to force down the curiosity bubbling up from what he overheard. It was going to be a long night.

* * *

Amir had feigned tiredness to give the couple more alone time, happy that he could help them feel more comfortable about expressing their fears of being lost in the woods.

He ignored the empty pit inside him, the one that ached for their companionship. He knew when it was all over, they’d likely try to keep in touch but ultimately live their lives without him. Maybe it was for the best, it was easier than explaining why you’re suddenly close to someone who once tried to hurt you and their friends.

Amir curled in the sleeping bag, finding it much more cold and uncomfortable without the other two with him. He closed his eyes, ignoring the ache in his heart from something that hadn’t even happened yet.

At some point he must have actually dozed off, hushed whispers from Ryou and Yugi pulling him from his unconsciousness.

“Is he already asleep?”

“He did say he was tired, Yugi. I wish I slept that easily.”

“Do you think cuddling him would wake him up?”

“Go slow, just in case.”

Amir felt two bodies surround him and barely held off melting into the comfort of their body heat. He felt a pull back into sleep, or deeper into sleep. He couldn’t tell how much was a dream and what was actually happening anymore.

“Poor thing feels cold.” Yugi whispered. Amir could feel him rubbing his arm gently as if to warm him.

Amir felt them press closer, their body heat warming him a way a blanket never had. “I like sleeping like this, it’s better with him between us.”

A dream. This could only happen in his dreams.

“His hugs are so comforting; you can just melt into them, right?”

“Careful Yugi, I might get jealous.” Ryou teased.

No. No, he didn’t want to come between them. I hurt to even think of being the reason they separated.

“Like you aren’t.” Yugi teases back, “Immediately wanting to cuddle; I know your game, Ryou Bakura.”

“Shh, you’ll wake him up!” Ryou giggled, “Besides, you agreed with me. You’re snuggled right between his shoulder blades and you love it.”

Yugi was, he definitely could feel him there.

This had to be a dream. He’ll wake up having just broken a fever and the couple looking down at him. Maybe Ryou fretting at mis-identifying something poisonous…

“And you’re enjoying those lovely pecs over there, your point?”

“My point is, we’re too gay for Amir and I wish we could tell him now. Wake up and make out a little.”

Yugi smirked against Amir’s back, and then he felt an arm reaching around him to hold Ryou’s hand. “Patience, love. When we’re all rescued, we’ll take him on a real date. Make sure he really does feel the same for us.”

What a dream. A blissful, amazing dream where his desires were served to him so easily on a platter. He sunk into their hold, letting out a soft sigh of contentment. Ryou let out a quiet whine.

“Yugii…”

“I know, he’s too damn cute.”

From then on Amir only heard murmurs as he slipped deeper into sleep, dreaming of cuddling under the stars in a field of wheat.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a warning for this part, the fishing is a tiny bit graphic but nothing too descriptive. Basically anything that comes about with fishing and eating fish, including mentions of gutting and fishy decapitation.

The dream that night plagued him, even during breakfast and helping the couple take the tent down. Amir lagged behind them as they goofed off and enjoyed the hike. Amir didn’t even think about using his camera, he was caught up in the idea of being between them.

That’s the only good thing that came from his dream, realizing he didn’t want one or the other more. He wanted them both, but was certain the two gushing around him was some half-asleep hallucination caused from his dream.

He nearly tripped once, the walking-stick-made-spear sticking under a root and making him stumble. He was glad it stuck into the ground instead of sticking in him, but he grumbled at it all the same.

“You okay back there, Amir?” Yugi called back, likely overhearing the stumble between their conversation.

“M’fine, damn stick got stuck.” Amir huffed, using more force than necessary to pull the stick out of the bundle of roots it was impaled into.

A squeak from the two made Amir turn his head, confused when seeing them both whispering to each other and smiling. If it didn’t make his heart speed up to see their flushed cheeks and playful smiles, Amir would’ve sworn they were making fun of him.

Amir smirked, rolling his eyes. He’d play it off like he usually did. “Yeah, yeah, so funny, but remember I’m hauling the tent back here.”

“Sorry,” Yugi giggled, covering his mouth, “We’re not making fun of you, we swear!”

Amir grumbled and walked closer, but froze in place at suddenly hearing a new sound.

The sound of running water.

“Amir?” Ryou called back, both of them stopped when realizing Amir stopped moving.

“Water.”

“What?”

“I hear water!”

Amir hoped it wasn’t a hallucination, wanting desperately to eat something that actually filled their bellies more than a few fruits and nuts ever could. Yugi and Ryou called out, running behind him to catch up.

“Wait for us!” 

“I can hear it!” Yugi cheered, “Keep going, Amir.”

“Oh please, I want to cook fish tonight!”

Yugi laughed. “I want to eat the fish you cook!”

Amir followed the sound, slowing down to catch his breath. Already he was able to see the rushing water just beyond the treeline. He waited for Ryou and Yugi to join him, a big grin on his face as he panted and laughed.

Ryou grabbed and hugged Amir’s arm, as if he could barely believe it himself. Yugi joined him on Amir’s other side, and for a moment Amir was the happiest he ever felt in his life. Together they stepped out from the treeline.

Amir could feel the difference immediately. The air was cooler, the running water in front of them spraying a mist from hitting rocks nearby. Smooth stones and pebbles littered the riverside, and Amir thought he saw movement in the deeper water.

Yugi let go and ran to a shallower part of the river. “Come on, we can cross here and set up camp.”

Ryou and Amir eagerly followed, their excitement making them almost careless in crossing the river. Amir even paused to pick up a glittery looking stone, hoping to bring it back home with him as a memory of this moment. Just a picture wouldn’t be enough.

Amir was the last to reach the other shore, and he only had a moment to set down the tent and his bag before Yugi pulled him and Ryou into a strong hug.

If he thought he couldn’t be happier than before, he was wrong. He laughed, carefree, and Ryou joined him. Amir curled into their embrace, pulling each close to kiss their gorgeous faces.

The shock when they all pulled away pulled Amir back down from his high, his happiness replaced by horror in what he’d just done.

Ryou slowly put a hand on his cheek, a surprised look on his face as he looked at Yugi. Yugi looked just as confused, yet blushing furiously and unable to hide it.

He didn’t mean to, he’d been so happy that he’d thrown all caution to the wind. He thought it was innocent enough to get away with, but he easily saw the rift he caused. Whether it was Yugi or Ryou, one of them returned his feelings and the other was betrayed.

That had to be what he was seeing.

It felt as if his heart was torn to shreds, realizing he ruined the one good relationship with people he had been able to create on his own. Their trust had to be broken, and they wouldn’t want to speak to him simply for the strain he’d put on their relationship.

His mind told him he needed to escape. Ryou seemed to try to say something, but Amir reacted first.

He took one step back, then another, and then ran back the way they came.

They both called out to him, but he ignored them. He slipped and caught himself, stepping wrong on his foot. He hissed, but didn’t stop running. He tore into the woods and tripped on a root on the same foot, which made Amir almost cry out from the pain shooting from his ankle.

Yet he still got up and ran, weaving around trees until he could no longer hear the river. Only then did he slow to a limp, letting the frustrated tears fall.

Ryou and Yugi didn’t follow, and a part of Amir was hurt that they didn’t.

Amir leaned against a nearby tree to catch his breath. He was so angry at himself for ruining things, frustrated that he felt so at ease that he went and kissed them both. Even more now that he managed to hurt himself.

Stupid. One mistake after another.

He hobbled over to an old log, wishing he had at least brought the spear for protection. He checked on his ankle, hissing quietly as he pulled off his boot. His ankle looked swollen, but moving his foot proved he hadn’t broken anything.

His thoughts turned back to why he ran, feeling foolish for running off now. They would’ve worked it out, but he knew the reality of their relationship with him. It was only because they were stuck together, there was no way anything more could work outside of this situation

The sound of cawing broke him out of his brooding, and he glared at the bird. “Leave me alone, damn crow.” Amir huffed, trying to gently put his boot back on.

The crow cawed again, swooping down just ahead of him and picking at the ground. Amir scoffed. “Dumb bird...All you have to worry about is not dying and finding mates. No such thing as cheating or being whatever the hell I am for you.”

The crow looked up with what looked like a white stick in it’s mouth, poking it into the dirt a couple times before abandoning it completely.

“Gods, why am I talking out my relationship problems to a bird? Doubt you’re some kind of spirit guide or whatever.”

The crow looked up suddenly as if alarmed, turning away and taking off past Amir. Amir sighed, rubbing his ankle absently. “Yeah, fly off, whatever.”

Just as he was about to get up, the sound of leaves rustling drew Amir’s attention to where the sound came from: above him.

“...Yugi?” Amir called out, even if it made no sense that the sound was Yugi.

Something heavy landed on the forest floor, and Amir began to slowly stand before he could process what he was doing.

“Ryou?” Amir whimpered, now actively _hoping_ it was one of the two.

The maw of the beast poked out of the brush first, followed by a piercing gaze.

A step back, a paw forward.

Curious, yet hungry eyes. Dark eyes.

A haggard grunt of breath and another step forward.

Amir had read the warnings about lions in this area, but didn’t think he would be in the park long enough to encounter one. Any memory of what he needed to do was lost to him, the numb shock as he stared this beast down flooding his brain with a need to _run_.

That, he knew, he couldn’t do. So he backed away as slow as he could, all focus drawn to the mountain lioness.

Her tail twitched behind her, legs bent slightly as if preparing to leap. It was clear he couldn’t just get away now, he was this lion’s meal in her eyes. His back hit a tree and he didn’t know whether he should run or if it was too late for him. Tears welled in his eyes, realizing he was staring death in the face when he’d only just began to really _live_.

A yell from behind them made both Amir and the mountain lion jump, the lion letting out a screech and backing away. Amir shuddered at the sound, he could almost hear it ring in his ears. Her head turned this way and that, and she slipped away into the brush at the second loud yell.

Ryou ran out first, hugging Amir tightly. “Don’t ever, ever run off like that again!”

Yugi jumped out, continuing to yell out into the woods to make sure the lion was far away from them. When he turned, Amir could see he was just as scared for him. He opened his mouth to apologize but grunted in pain, having accidentally put weight on his hurt ankle.

Yugi immediately went to Amir’s other side, and the two wordlessly guided Amir back to the safety of their camp. Neither man spoke, Amir focusing on stepping around obstacles painlessly and the other two keeping an eye out to make sure the lioness wasn’t following them.

Once back across the river, Amir sat carefully on a stump while Ryou gently pulled the boot off Amir’s injured foot.

“I was afraid this would happen.” he said quietly, checking to make sure his ankle wasn’t broken.

“Are you mad?”

“More like worried, you shouldn’t have just run off like that Amir. We need to keep each other safe.” Yugi scolded, pulling a first aid kit from Amir’s bag and looking through it for something to help.

Amir shook his head. “No, I mean about…”

He couldn’t finish the sentence, or look up at them. He didn’t want to see the answer on their faces. Ryou just sighed, either out of relief or frustration; Amir couldn’t tell. “We’re not mad.”

Yugi settled next to Ryou, offering the first aid kit to him before taking Amir’s hand. “Let’s not focus on that right now, at least not until we’re sure you’re okay.”

Amir looked up then, his voice quieter and unsure than he’d even been when first joining the couple. “But I kissed you...and you’re...you both…”

Ryou sighed, putting down the kit and sitting up to peck Amir’s lips. “Stop. We’ll talk after.”

Amir’s eyes were wide, and when he dared glance at Yugi it only sent the other man into a fit of giggles. “Ryou, I said _after_.”

“Well, if it’s why he ran off, then I’m dealing with it. Now he can stop worrying and focus on more important things, like healing.”

Ryou said it as if it was so simple and didn’t confuse Amir completely. Both of their reactions were different now; he expected Yugi to be upset but he giggled, and Ryou acted as if kissing Amir in front of his boyfriend had been nothing at all.

“Ryou, I think you broke him.”

Only then did Ryou look up, and smiled shyly. “I...seem to have that effect on men I’m pursuing, apparently.”

Yugi shot Ryou a cheeky look before putting a hand on Amir’s cheek. “Let’s just put it this way, Ryou and I both like you a lot and want to see how us three being boyfriends would go.”

“If...that’s something you want too.” Ryou added, focusing on wrapping Amir’s ankle to avoid looking at his reaction.

Amir’s shock melted into relief, then excitement. He didn’t understand what he’d wanted from them before, but now that he was given permission he knew this was _exactly_ what he’d been after.

The moment Ryou finished bandaging his ankle, he pulled Ryou into a passionate kiss. Then he turned to Yugi, surprised that Yugi met him just as eagerly. Giggles bubbled from Amir’s mouth, and he hugged them both close. “I want this. I do. I really, really do.”

Ryou buried his face in Amir’s neck to hide his excited grin and Yugi cuddled between Amir’s chest and Ryou’s arm. Tears spilled from Amir’s cheeks, overwhelmed by how happy he was that he hadn’t lost his new friends. Instead, he gained boyfriends and a new respect for the nature around him.

For a moment, the three men forgot they were lost at all.

* * *

The next couple days he spent healing were a blessing and a curse to Amir.

His ankle ached, even with it bandaged and propped up on Yugi’s bag. There were times the couple stayed up with him and tried to comfort him when the pain was too much. They had to ration what pain medication was in the kit, not that it was a lot in the first place.

Amir only needed a couple so far, when the pain pulled him out of sleep too many times.

Aside from that, he got an endless amount of affection from both Yugi and Ryou when they could. He also could watch the other two figure out how to fish with his spear. Amir tried to coach them on the sidelines, resting his foot on one of their bags while leaning his back against another.

Sometimes he felt so useless, wishing they’d let him stand so he could try fishing. They refused, and on a particularly frustrating afternoon Amir learned Yugi liked to kiss his partners silly until they caved.

The times they did successfully catch a fish, he’d ask one of them to cut off the head first. Despite being used to gutting fish, Rishid was always the one to deal with that part.

It was worth it when he first stripped off his shirt, to keep it clean of blood. Yugi almost dropped the dead fish back into the water seeing him like that. Amir felt shy but giddy when Ryou joined in, both praising his physique and playfully teasing him for ‘hiding’ it from them.

Which was why, now that it didn’t hurt to just stand in place, he was eager to show the two how spear fishing was done.

It wasn’t something he had done himself, but rather something he watched Rishid do. It was the first time he’d learned that killing things didn’t thrill him like it used to, being more eager to eat the fish more than he was gutting it.

He stripped his shirt, knowing that his now boyfriends would be watching, and tossed it to them with a grin.

Ryou pretended to swoon, while Yugi neatly folded the shirt in his lap. Now that it had happened a couple times, Amir wasn’t as shy showing off to them.

“Be careful with your ankle, Amir.” Yugi called, “The rocks are slippery.”

“I will, my sparrow.” Amir teased, blowing Yugi a kiss.

It hadn’t taken him long to give them nicknames, and he enjoyed how they reacted to it as well. Yugi, as usual, caught his kiss and pulled it to his chest. Not wanting to leave Ryou out, Amir blew a kiss to him as well.

“Can’t forget you, my sweet fruit bat.”

Ryou laughed, blowing a kiss back even as he blushed.

Amir got into position, watching the water carefully for a flash of scales. He was only a little distracted by his boyfriends tittering and admiring his muscles. Despite himself, Amir exaggerated some of his movements to flex his muscles.

A smirk pulled at his lips when Yugi growled at him in response.

It was easy to ignore how his ankle still ached, but he promised them aside from this he’d keep resting. There was no rush, they had plenty of food to last them and it was an easy place to get spotted by Search and Rescue.

His focus was returned to the water when he spotted scales. Amir didn’t move, save for slowly raising his spear into position. Yugi and Ryou seemed to sense what was going on as they went silent, and watched him intently.

Another flash of scales and flick of fins, Amir struck with the speed of a scorpion’s tail. He wasted no time in pulling the struggling fish off his spear, striking the fish against a stone to give it the quickest death he could.

The fish didn’t make it easy, and his bravado melted into unease when the first strike didn’t do it.

The second did, and Amir quickly tossed the dead fish to shore. This time, his hands shook when he got back into position. It was clear the two were attracted at first to his skill with the spear, but quickly pushed it aside seeing Amir’s discomfort.

“It’s okay if you can’t get more, Amir. This fish is big enough to ration for tonight.” Ryou called, collecting the fish Amir just thrown to shore.

“Ryou found another strawberry bush this morning, so I think we’ll have plenty of food today.” Yugi added.

Amir shook his head. “I-I’m okay. I’ll get one more.”

He took a few deep breaths, then focused on the water. If he got enough fish, they wouldn’t need to go foraging again at sundown. He thought of cuddling together in the tent, eating the mix of fish and berries or plants. Either of the two pressing a kiss to his cheek and praising him for his fishing ability.

Amir got flustered by that thought, and just barely missed a fish that darted past. He huffed and got into position, Ryou and Yugi’s conversation barely heard over the river.

“I really would be okay with this one fish, but if he wants to flex some more…”

Yugi’s laugh was contagious, and Amir couldn’t help a smile. “Sounds like you have a bigger appetite for a different kind of meat, huh Ryou?”

“Yugi!” Ryou squeaked, and heard them scuffling around the riverside, Yugi in a fit of giggles.

Amir almost missed the next fish, easily jabbing into the water and pulling up the spear. Thankfully, the spear alone had killed the fish quickly. Amir grinned and looked over at them with a smug expression. He’d heard the scuffle quiet when he stabbed down, and the look on their faces at his feat filled him with pride.

He carefully made his way to shore, pulling the fish off his spear. The mist from the river’s spray coated Amir’s torso in a thin coat of water, making his skin glisten. Amir puffed out his chest to teasingly brag. “Aim is important, so the fish doesn’t suffer too much.”

The look on their faces _now_ made Amir relax, blushing from their obvious attraction at his display. He’d seen it before from women and a couple men, but seeing it from them specifically made him feel a mix of pride and love he’d never known before then.

“Wow, Amir.” Yugi breathed, leaning back and fanning his face.

“It’s so attractive seeing you focused, but I think that look on your face doubled down on that.” Ryou added, giggling.

Amir ducked his head, looking down at himself. “I was just excited to impress you.”

“Oh, we’re impressed Amir. _Very_ impressed.” Ryou almost purred, taking the second fish from Amir’s hand.

Yugi nudged Ryou’s foot with his own, getting up and brushing himself off. “Let’s get our handsome fisherman back to camp. We can compliment his _skills_ while we’re eating.”

Amir snickered at Yugi’s not-very-subtle innuendo, letting Yugi carry his spear as the two helped him back into camp. Ryou split away from the two to start prep with the fish, so Yugi was left to make sure Amir was comfortable. Yugi put a hand on Amir’s chest and paused.

“That wasn’t too much for you, was it?” Yugi asked, using his sleeve to gently wipe Amir’s chest down. “You’re really attractive, but if what we say makes you uncomfortable…”

Amir took Yugi’s arm, pulling back the sleeve a bit to kiss the back of Yugi’s hand. “You’re fine. I enjoy being the object of your dirty conversations.”

Amir smirked as Yugi laughed, cheeks flushed in embarrassment. “You could hear that, huh?”

“Oh yes,” Amir tilted his head, smirking, “Not well, but enough to know.”

Yugi butted his head against Amir’s chest, keeping his head there. “Dammit Amir, stop being so damn gorgeous!”

Amir’s laughter was joined by Ryou’s, which surprised Yugi enough to lift his head. Ryou held up the now decapitated heads. “These are ready for gutting, how’s the ankle?”

“Oh, I forgot to check.” Yugi said slowly, covering his face as Amir snickered.

“It’s a bit less sore, you can check while Yugi gets the fire going for us.”

“Speaking of,” Yugi perked his head up again, “I think maybe it’d be a good idea to try signaling for help? We are in a clearing and Amir can’t walk…”

“I can, too, walk.” Amir grumbled, but understood what Yugi really was saying.

“Not for long periods of time.” Ryou sighed, carefully setting the fish onto the stump Amir used for gutting.

“Plus we now know there’s a mountain lion nearby, we don’t know if this is her territory or not.”

Amir huffed, not wanting to think of the run in he had. “The fact we haven’t been found yet is stupid, I thought Kaiba would go nuts if he found out his rival wasn’t anywhere he can easily find and challenge.”

Yugi smirked, trying not to laugh. “You’re not wrong, but the tournament I was involved with wasn’t one he was involved in.”

“Well, maybe now it is since you’re here.” Ryou hummed, “You were supposed to be the final duel for the winner, right?”

Yugi nodded. “I think by now he’s heard, I won’t be surprised if Kaiba has his own people out here searching.”

“I doubt there’d be much of a search party for…”

Amir didn’t get to finish, the stares the other two gave him holding his tongue. “...What?”

Yugi shook his head. “Isis was busy asking Search and Rescue if they would bring out dogs when we got to the park, she didn’t even notice us when we tried to ask her what was going on.”

“And Malik asked us to keep an eye out for you, remember?” Ryou added, “We were planning to go help the next morning if you hadn’t come to us.”

Amir looked down at his lap, unsure how to feel. He was so certain the Ishtars didn’t care about him at all, yet it was clear Yugi and Ryou didn’t believe that. The thought of Isis asking for dogs, knowing how fond he was of animals, touched him. He believed Malik asked them at first because they could ‘handle him’, but now?

Yugi wrapped an arm around Amir’s waist. “They’re looking for you, Amir. They were long before anyone was looking for us.”

“I hope we’re found soon.” Ryou said, looking upstream. “I miss my apartment, my bed...our friends.”

Amir tapped Yugi’s side and Yugi got up to pull Ryou closer, Amir grabbing them both in a large hug. He didn’t say it, but he missed his own room just as much. Now that he had two new people to love, he desperately wanted to explore this new part of his life with them.

And maybe he would leave room for the Ishtars, if they wanted to still be part of it too.

“I’ll try to signal for help tomorrow, since I’m stuck at camp anyways.” Amir soothed, giving them both an extra squeeze. “We’ll get home soon, I promise.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> GETTING CLOSE TO THE END, WHOO!!
> 
> Big thanks to justapal for the fishing scene idea, it was a fun one to write in the end! :P
> 
> Fun fact: was gonna go with bunny as Ryou's nickname, but I think Ryou would pout about it until Amir goes through every animal he and Yugi can think of, thus: fruit bat~


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Firstly, I apologize how late this is. Mental health is important, even if it means needing to take a break from writing! I had planned to do a small epilogue, but nothing panned out so this chapter's a bit shorter than the others;;
> 
> Secondly, I'd like to thank Sitabethel for setting up this event, it's so fun to get an excuse to write more rarepairs ;P (Even if that's...literally most of my work on here lol)

Two more days passed with no sign of help. A helicopter passed the day before and they had tried to wave it down with no sign of being seen. That night they talked about everything they missed at home.

Talking about RPGs and video games helped distract them, and Amir talked about what he did with the Ishtars. The excitement of possibly getting to play one of these games with Ryou and Yugi only made him more eager to be found, and it seemed like his stories affected them the same way.

He wasn’t sure what sitting around and talking over dinner made them miss home though.

They soon fell asleep, cuddling close. Amir found it hard to stay asleep, but was content to enjoy the comforting warmth of his partners throughout the night.

As the sun began to rise, Amir got up to stretch his legs and get them all more fish for breakfast. Even if he’d have to prepare the fish himself, he wanted to do it for his boyfriends. He felt so useless with his hurt ankle and wanted to show appreciation for their hard work.

He didn’t expect to hear another helicopter, but he ignored the sound. At this point, he didn’t want to give himself false hope, or wake the other two. He continued to fish, catching two large ones that looked more than enough for all of them.

Satisfied, Amir hobbled to shore and grabbed his bag. Once he’d prepared the fish and tossed the entrails as an offering to the mountain lioness to stay on her side, he began to clean the fish. He barely started on the first fillet when he heard a shout.

Amir stared into the woods, listening for anything else.

“Tent! There’s a tent over here!”

Amir dropped the knife and fish,surprised to hear a voice. He wasn’t hallucinating, was he? He wasn’t sure if he was that tired, but he didn’t dare wake the other two yet. Not until he knew for sure.

A man stepped out of the trees and froze, clearly intending on approaching the tent over seeing another person.

Amir shakily spoke up. “Are...you helping us?”

The guy nodded, then turned around and called back. “Over here! We need medical treatment down here!”

The shout was enough for the other two to wake up, Ryou and Yugi both scrambling out of the tents. They quickly told the man their names and Amir explained he’d found them before they got stranded by the result of the storm.

People swarmed their camp, and Amir sat and protected the fish he’d been cleaning. He was in shock, the realization he was going home not yet hitting him.

A woman in hiking gear and medical equipment approached Amir, setting her stuff down. “Amir Ishtar?”

Amir nodded.

“Your friends said you hurt your ankle, may I take a look?”

“It’s just a sprain, I’m fine.” He said, though he stuck his foot out for her to look at anyway.

“Better to be safe than sorry.” She knelt down, examining the wrapping. “Looks well wrapped, can you walk on it?”

“Not long.”

The woman rummaged through her kit. “We got a lot of people out here looking for you guys, so there’s plenty of people to lean on if you need it. I’ll give you something for pain in the meantime.”

Amir held out his hand when she pulled out a box of ibuprofen, taking the two pills with the water bottle she also offered him. Amir glanced at the fish, realizing now how silly it was to keep. He gestured to the cleaned fish. “Could you put this on the other side of the river for me? There’s already entrails over there.”

The woman shrugged and grabbed a couple gloves out of her bag, picking it up and carefully crossing the river. She froze part way, tossing the meat to the other side and quickly returning. She picked up the radio. “We got a lion across this river, careful out there.”

Amir looked over, unable to see the lioness but rather two cubs eagerly jumping out for food. He smiled a little, glad that this was the last thing he’d see before they went home. He lifted his camera and took a picture.

Ryou and Yugi came over to help him up, the rescue workers helping them with their belongings so the three could move freely. It wasn’t a long walk, but the path was steep. By the time they reached the clearing, Amir was hopping along on one foot, unable to take anymore pressure on his ankle.

Yugi laughed seeing the helicopter, the Kaiba Corp logo in large print stamped on the side of it.

Amir was helped into the helicopter, followed by Yugi and Ryou. They sat on either side of him, giving his hands a comforting squeeze as the helicopter roared to life and lifted into the air. As much as Amir wanted to see the view for himself, he kept dozing off before he’d think to grab his camera for pictures.

Gently, he pulled the camera off and handed it to Yugi, asking to take as many pictures as he could before the camera died. Pressed between the two, Amir laid down on Ryou’s lap. Yugi leaned over to kiss Amir’s cheek.

“Sleep well, lionheart.” Yugi whispered, causing Amir to smile against Ryou’s thigh.

The muffled sound of camera shutters going off and Ryou’s hands stroking through his hair lulled Amir into sleep.

* * *

Amir stirred, looking around bleary-eyed when he felt the absence of body heat around him. It took him a moment to remember he had been in a helicopter with Yugi and Ryou when he fell asleep. Now he was in a bed, covered by thin blankets and a line of fluids stuck into his arm.

“Wh...Where…”

“Amir!”

Before he could even process the voice, a hug enveloped him from off to the side. Amir grunted, but happily took in the contact. He realized the voice had been Isis’; the other Ishtars had been talking by his bedside when he’d woken up.

Amir glanced at Rishid and Malik. Rishid looked relieved, but exhausted. Malik looked like he was holding back a scolding, only for his sister’s sake.

“We were so worried, why in the world did you step off the trail?” Isis pulled away, putting a hand on Amir’s.

Amir felt like a fool then, flexing his hand out of nervousness. “I wanted a picture of a rabbit. I left carvings in the trees to follow, but I guess I forgot…”

Malik stepped in then, arms crossed. Rishid gave him a look. “Malik…”

“No, I’m getting this out,” Malik huffed, glaring at Amir, “You shouldn’t have run off, at all. None of us knew the area, and there was no way for us to look for you! You worried Isis to tears, Rishid was buried into Search and Rescue updates, and I was left to alter all our flight plans so we had time to look for you.”

Amir glared right back. “That wasn’t my fault.”

“Of course not! But you just had to ask, once, for one of us to come with you. Hell, _I_ would have liked to see a damn rabbit, it was barren of anything but birds flying past us on the trail!”

Amir sunk back into his pillow. He looked at the door, wondering if Ryou and Yugi’s families were giving them similar lectures or if he was just lucky.

“What Malik’s trying to say,” Rishid said slowly, gently putting an arm on Malik’s shoulder, “Is this could have been avoided if you asked us to go with you. The idea of a hike was so you got to take pictures, we didn’t want you to feel excluded–”

“And do you have _any_ idea how damned lucky you are?” Malik added with a bite to his tone. “Wolves, coyotes, mountain lions, lynx, and that’s just the _predators_! That storm alone could have gotten you sick or caused a tree to fall on you, or–”

Only then did Rishid pull Malik back, quietly talking to him so Amir couldn’t hear. Isis smiled apologetically. “He was worried too, he couldn’t relax at all since the first night you were gone.”

“Because I made you and Rishid worry?” Amir grumbled.

“Because he blamed himself for being annoyed at you for lagging behind.”

Amir could almost believe that, once Rishid got Malik’s angry expression to subside enough to show the concern underneath it. He could believe then that Malik was taking the week of being worried out on him; they had always felt as connected as he guessed a twin would to their sibling.

Amir suddenly spotted a burst of colour appear at the doorway in the corner of his eye, and his face immediately lit up seeing Ryou and Yugi.

Yugi had Amir’s camera around his neck and was holding a bouquet of purple, blue, and pink flowers. Ryou was holding a stuffed moose, hugging it a bit when realizing the Ishtars were still in the room. Amir didn’t say anything, instead looking at his siblings, then back at the other two and rolling his eyes with a smile.

Rishid was the first to notice Amir was distracted, looking towards the door.

“I'm glad to see you two are alright as well. You can come in, if you like.”

Amir tried to hide his blush as they did so, Ryou setting the plush on Amir’s chest while Yugi placed the bouquet beside him. For a moment he was torn between his family noticing his attraction and wanting to express his excitement about the gifts.

“We wanted to come in earlier, but we thought you guys would want a moment with him first.” Yugi said, smiling politely.

“I hope you don’t mind us bringing him gifts.” Ryou added.

It was obvious to Amir they were hiding for his sake, even if he hugged the plush close.

“Thank you, for giving us time with him and helping Amir out there.” Rishid said, “I’m assuming you’re both doing well?”

“Yeah, I’m sort of hiding from the press right now.” Yugi admitted, rubbing the back of his head. “Obviously word got out I’d been missing.”

“Well, both of us are. I think they saw us come out of my room, so we decided to check on Amir until things calmed down.”

Malik raised an eyebrow. “So you got him flowers and a toy because you’re hiding from the press.”

Amir huffed. “No, they got it for me because they’re my boyfriends and wanted to get me gifts.”

Silence filled the room. Yugi and Ryou glanced at each other nervously, seeing that Amir was still staring at Malik as if to challenge him.

Malik looked between Amir, then Yugi and Ryou, and then back to Amir.

“I’m...glad you’re comfortable with telling us Amir,” Rishid started, “but am I right in hearing you say–”

“Boyfriends, yeah.” Amir nodded, hugging the plush a bit more. “Both of them.”

“It...kinda just happened.” Yugi finally said, moving a bit closer to Ryou for comfort. “We had a lot of time to get to know each other while out there.”

Amir noticed Malik was trying and failing to hide his annoyance with a polite mask. “Malik–”

“Not that I don’t trust you choosing good partners Amir, but are you sure that you want to try a relationship with two different people as your _first_ relationship?”

“I can handle myself, Malik.” Amir grumbled, mildly embarrassed and annoyed.

Malik huffed, crossing his arms and glaring at Yugi and Ryou. “I hope neither of you hurt him. He’s just learning about himself, and I don’t care if my siblings trust you. You still have to prove yourself to me.”

Amir was stunned by how protective Malik was of him, especially from how annoyed Malik seemed to be with his progress at times. Malik rested a hand on Amir’s arm, hesitating a moment before letting himself show his concern.

“If this is what you want, take it slow. Don’t let them tell you what to do or how you should act. If you feel uncomfortable or things don’t work out, I’m...here. I’m here for you, Amir.”

Amir’s jaw dropped. A confusing swirl of emotions hit him and he could only look at his boyfriends, confused how they could see it but not him. Yugi only smiled in return, shrugged. “We told you, Amir, they really do care about you.”

Ryou nodded, before addressing Malik. “I don’t think you need to worry, Malik. Amir’s been comfortable telling us when he didn’t want to do something. The only thing he hid was his feelings for us.”

Yugi chuckled. “For a few days, maybe.”

Amir blushed, and Isis sighed in relief, as if she expected a fight to break out. “Malik, really, was the time for that right now? You could have gotten us kicked out of the hospital.”

“Amir’s the one that dropped the confession on us, I’m just saying what needs to be said.”

“It could have been a little less biting,” Rishid said, smiling in amusement, “but I think you said it well.”

“Are you hungry, Amir?” Isis asked Amir, flicking her gaze to Yugi and Ryou. “I assume you both would be as well.”

Yugi shrugged. “You don’t need to feed us, we’re fine.”

“As a part of thanking you for helping Amir stay safe, I would like to insist.” Rishid said. “Malik and I can get something for us all.”

Amir snickered at the annoyed look on Malik’s face from being ‘volunteered’. “If you don’t mind getting them burgers, I think we’ve had enough greens to last–”

“Whatever you bring will be alright, thank you for feeding us.” Ryou interrupted, playfully nudging Amir. “Maybe skip on any salad though.”

Rishid glanced at Malik, and Malik instantly caved and followed him out of the room.

Isis cleared her throat. “Well if you don’t mind, I’ll go find a nurse to get the doctor. Hopefully you’ll be released tonight and we can go home.”

Amir blinked, not able to say anything before Isis was out of the room. He sighed, picking up the bouquet by his bed and smelling the flowers. “Thanks for these by the way, they smell wonderful.”

Yugi beamed. “Ryou was worried you already had a bunch of flowers, but I think you deserve all the flowers your bedside table can hold.”

“Well, I like the moose too.” Amir said, hugging the moose. “I never got a plush toy before…”

“I thought it looked cute. I was going to get a lion, buut…”

Amir snickered, setting down his gifts and sitting up to hug both of them. “I love them. I should get you gifts too.”

“You don’t need to.” Yugi said, blushing. “And how’s your ankle?”

“It’s fine, I hope the doctor will discharge me so you two can help ease my boredom with games.”

Ryou laughed. “Sounds like a date!”

Yugi laughed, stopping when he bumped the camera. He pulled the camera from around his neck. “I took lots of pictures, by the way. I hope they’re good.”

Amir smiled as he looked through the photos with them. He paused at the picture of the cubs, remembering Malik’s earlier rant. “You know, I didn’t...expect Malik to be protective like that.”

“At least we don’t have to hide it anymore,” Ryou said, hopping up on the bed.

“I mean, I didn’t think he cared that much.”

“Well, I do.”

All three looked up, Malik looking instantly uncomfortable at the attention while holding a tray of drinks. He walked in, setting them down on the bedside table.

“Maybe I didn’t think you’d end up being a good person at first, but I was wrong. There, I admitted it.”

Yugi stepped back to let Malik stand by the bed. 

“Told you~” Yugi sang, smiling.

Amir hugged the plush for comfort. “Okay, but does that really make me part of your family? Why would you care whether I’m dating or not, that doesn’t make sense.”

Malik sighed, and leaned in to press his forehead to Amir’s. Amir froze, eyes wide.

“Idiot. If you want to be, you are part of the family.”

Malik hesitantly pulled away, suddenly looking nervous. “Just because you piss me off sometimes, that doesn’t make you less family.”

Amir smiled, tugging on Marik’s arm a bit so he could pull the other man into a hug. Isis and Rishid returned not long after with lunch, Ryou and Yugi taking turns retelling some of the more fun memories that came out of getting lost as they ate.

Amir sat back on the pillows, watching all the people he cared for interact with a soft smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not super happy with the end, but maybe I'll add an epilogue in the future when I'm a bit better mentally~ Thank you for your readership and comments, this was a fun fic to write and I hope y'all enjoyed the ride! :D


End file.
